Leather and Steel
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: Kagome the Amazon Queen decides she's in the mood for a specific type of prey, and she always gets what she wants for herself, and her girls. Smut, darkerKagome, humor. Oneshot maybe two..Youko/Kagome


Leather and Steel

This is my response to all of the Youko/Kagome fics out there where he's hunting her. Warning smut, violence, a bit dark and foul language. AU.

Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Fuck."

Kikiyou almost dropped her boot that she'd been repairing the plating on when she heard the curse come from the slim form beside her. Turning, one black brow raised elegantly at the tiny form that had suddenly let out the foul expletive. It wasn't very common for Kagome to voice herself so.

"Something wrong?" Kikiyou smiled then as the shrewd pale blue eyes narrowed on her form, Kagome was worked up and this was always entertaining. She'd known this was coming, all the women in the settlement did. They knew each other's moon times intimately as it could effect one's battle behavior with the fluctuations of hormones..not to mention the killing intent.

"...hn." Kagome simply stood, not answering which was to be expected. She never lashed out at her older sister. Kikiyou was a powerful priestess, a fine companion and an incredible archer. However Kikiyou would always defer to her as one of her most loyal underlings and so Kagome refused to take out her frustrations on the older woman. Chuckling Kikiyou stood, her boot set aside and began to follow Kagome out. The creak of her leather pants and over tunic matching the smaller woman's own. Before long Kagome's other shadow, Sango, was also following. The woman's coral lips began to twitch as she caught sight of the heat mirage effect around Kagome as her aura struggled to be contained.

"She curse?" Sango's voice held absolute delight. She'd been waiting for Kagome's cycle to hit..it was always promising entertainment. Kikiyou nodded, also amused.

"Fuck."

"Ooooh!" Sango's lips now twisted into a nigh unholy expression. Women had different ways of handling their moon cycles, many took herbs and teas to lessen the pain but Kikiyou, Sango, and Kagome for reasons of their abilities could not. Sango was no miko but she had a very diluted bit of demon blood and would not chance her control. Kagome and Kikiyou would lessen their powers if they shunted off their senses even to relieve the pain. There were only a few other guaranteed methods of handling it. Fighting, training, or ..sex.

Kagome was known to go from almost shy even if she could tease like the most lewd old woman to utterly shameless and demanding. Her curses dictated her mood, and this promised a hunt.

Suddenly the shorter woman stopped, looking over at the brown leather clad women talking about her and smirked. "Get the party. I'm in the mood for prey with a dick."

Sango and Kikiyou both fought to hold in laughter. Kagome was definitely horny. "You know human males won't want to be with you during your season, Kagome. You waited too long.."

True the warriors all exercised constantly so their bleeding was far less then would have occurred otherwise but it was still there. This was mostly to tease however, not a one of them had much taste in human males. Sango had tried a relationship once with a monk named Miroku and all but castrated him when she found out he'd dared to flirt with another woman. Kikiyou had a love hate relationship with a hanyou that Kagome too had flirted with but decided was more of a pestering relationship then affection and told her sister if she was into doggie boys to go for it but to not bring home fleas.

Kagome though...

No one could claim Kagome's heart.

No man could even claim he'd had Kagome on her back!

The women in the settlement all stood with baited breath, no men lived with them as they distracted them from their training. Often though, especially when the physical desire struck they went out on a 'hunt' for a bed partner. Male children were raised until puberty there and then sent off to a local monastery, females were given the choice to live with one of the nearby villages or to stay. Most women stayed. Not a single pair of eyes and ears wasn't focused on Kagome. After all, she'd not been born to the rank of their leader but won it in sheer skill and determination from the previous woman who had been a bit of a tyrant. Tsubaki still seethed over that but had known far better then to draw Kagome's ire. The slip of a woman was hellish when she wanted to be.

"...I feel like a demon." Kagome licked her lips, her eyes half lowered and she gave a slow sensual shiver. That was also telling, Kagome's powers were immense and no amount of training could lessen them to the point they would build up and irritate her. Coupling with a demon would shunt off a great deal of that from holding it's youki at bay. Especially the way these women liked to bed their males.

Kagome whirled then, her eyes alight. "Get Midoriko. She's in charge with Tsubaki, I want the other girls and you all changed and ready. We're hunting tonight!"

Kagome whirled then to go change out of her sensible heavy leather clothing that would double as light armor in a surprise attack. The settlement cheered and those who knew they were part of Kagome's entourage for demon trapping dashed inside their homes to change. They had a mythical reputation for battling in next to nothing, in truth it was they went out like that when they wanted to stay dressed as much as possible while bedding men just in case of a surprise attack...

Only minutes later Kikiyou and Sango were waiting in the central grounds, hair up and faces painted according to their rank with a sweep of stripes from their eyes down their temples, another across and down their nose and more on their arms. Kikiyou and Sango were privileged to wear the red color only permitted by the second in commands. Many of the girls wore pastes of charcoal, ocher, or white denoting with the lines and dots who they were and what rank they held. all of them had hair in a ponytail or braid, or cut too short to do so. Many had woven feathers and leaves, or metal coils into their hair. All of them wore very little in leather with metal reinforcement, usually just short skirts to their knees with high slits and boots covered lightly in plating that had been painted to resist rust and blend into the surroundings. All of them, were dressed and armed for the hunt..but none more so then Kikiyou and Sango. Kikiyou had two bows, and a large quiver for she would be the one who would carry Kagome's weapons and keep them while their leader took her pleasures first. Sango carried the immense boomerang that doubled as her shield in battle in addition to the whip, blades, knives, and wires all the amazons carried.

It was a tingle along their senses, from years training together that sent the amazonian warriors to look at Kagome's approach. Sango snickered, elbowing her friend Kirara -a fire cat demoness-as she did so. Kagome never dissipointed.

Her inky black hair was loose and falling to her hips, only a few braids breaking the effect, the four braids around her face woven through with onyx and silver denoted her status as the leader. Her own facepaint was crushed silver mica that reflected like the moon had taken host in her body. Dark brown and black leather with steel to reinforce and act as decoration curved about her leaving nothing of her shape to the imagination yet was meant to stretch and move with her so she wouldn't become short of breath. Kagome's feet were in boots as they wore, the edges trimmed in the softest of black fur from a panther demon that thought it could challenge her. Demons were welcome in the settlement, if they were women and obeyed. This one had tried treachery and now Kagome took sadistic pleasure in walking on the body of her felled opponent.

No jewelry outside of her hairbands adorned Kagome, none except the one all the women there knew she carried inside her cleavage where the silver chain around her neck dipped, holding the legendary pink jewel that symbolized the four attributes of a warrior woman. Midoriko's ancestor by the same name had found the giant pearl and decided what it stood for..a queen had worn it ever since, the necklace enchanted so that only a woman who defeated Kagome with the ritual combat could take it, it would burn anyone else who tried..even if it was cut from her body.

Kagome's lips were stained a deep red and she seemed a dark child of the moon just then, fitting as her cycle climaxed at the new moon. Perfect for hunting, for all they could not see well in the dark the women trained to not need their eyes.

" You are all willing?" Kagome asked the question honestly, she didn't want to take anyone with her who wasn't wanting a piece of their prey when other women would likely be eager. Everyone nodded though, they knew Kagome..she'd look for a group of fools..and she likely had a target in mind but would never tell them. Kagome's wicked smile lit up her pale eyes and she simply walked beyond them into the woods. As one, silent, the others followed in that run that made them so legendary. Kagome and her troops trained ruthlessly, until they could run blind for miles without being out of breath or breaking stride. They -knew- these woods. This was their land for all the villages kept them the myth they were, all the inhabitants knew whom they owed allegiance to.

It was why hunting prey was so amusing, they had no idea the women existed..much less they were in danger of their favorite sport. The women didn't despise men, they just saw them as a weakness, a distraction to be used and then tossed aside when done. Family was different, but family could distract so they kept mostly to visits or letters. Rarely a woman left the settlement to start a true family, but it almost never happened. They were a rumor..and it made catching so much easier.

()()()()()()

Kagome and her women didn't say a word as they ran, even soft cloth masks had been placed from their nose and mouth's to their neck to hide the exhalations of their breath and the scent it would carry to demons. Kagome had her powers locked tight around her as if it was a second skin, hiding the scent of her cycle. The women who didn't have control over their aura's were not allowed out of the settlement. Every woman at least learned how to sense with hers, to pull it close and release it with a blow to further enhance their strength. They used those same senses now to know where to place their feet and when to duck. Soon however there was a faint flash of mica in the wan starlight through the trees and the girls stopped, lowering their bodies to a crouching creep and following Kagome. She knew they were close to their prey. As the girls circled the anticipation became obvious. There was no doubting what group this was...there was only one group that dared travel with a bat youkai, a silver kitsune, and a forbidden child that would have reason to be hiding in the deep forest around a campfire so late. The plants the infamous kitsune used would never tell on the women, not with the miko's present and knowing this was their land, they protected the very soil the plants fed off so they did not alert the silver.

Kagome's sharp eyes roamed first over the males, then the women with her before she inclined her head. Silent still even to the ears of a youkai they encircled the men. Only when Kagome's senses told her they had them surrounded did she and Kikiyou flash up a barrier, the women flooding out without a single battle cry as they did so.

The youkai were fast but they were also tired and had just fed on a meal, secure in thinking Youko and his sentinels of the vegetable kingdom would warn them. They were bound within moments before they'd even had a chance to stand. Chuckling Kirara firmly bound the feisty and swift little forbidden child with the deceptively simple cords they used. It seemed like no more then fragile string. Indeed it was before being blessed and enchanted, now against youkai and youkai males in particular it was strong, turning their own powers against them and rendering them helpless. Their weapons tossed in a pile away from the captives the men snarled at the women, who were paying them no mind as they walked around the site.

They were too far in their battle mode to realize they had been captured by beautiful women wearing very little and then Kagome stepped forward, grabbing Youko's face in her small hands and smirked at him and his attempt to bite her.

"He'll do." With that Kagome stepped back, and turned to Sango and Kikiyou. "Choose my left and my right hands."

Sango took her time, circling before she noticed the way the bat youkai moved, he was watching her more then the others. That told her what she wanted, his mind was steel and doubtless he was the kitsune's own right hand. "This one."

Kikiyou wasn't surprised by either of the choices. Kagome had wanted the most powerful male there, that he was the leader and beautiful was a plus but mostly she was after the power that would fight her own. Sango always looked for the most proud to reduce him and his pride and honor..Kikiyou however was more interested in the feel of another's aura..and only one called to her in this group. A strange mixture of wariness and lonesome withdrawal paired with a brilliant mind..she nodded as she looked down at the seemingly blind goat youkai and his toned form. "I claim mine."

Kagome smirked, the other girls were starting to set the men in a circle, leaving Youko in the middle. They were all facing inward, like an arena. One by one in order of rank they chose from the bandits, though no one was surprised that Kirara had all but rubbed herself all over the livid looking forbidden child with a happy purring sound. she did go for the ones who wouldn't die of flames if she lost control. There were still more men then women, apparently Youko must have been about to accomplish a large mission somewhere nearby for the group easily tripled the women. The other men were left in a circle, all far enough apart they couldn't help each other and by now starting to snap out questions. Ones that were completely ignored by the women.

"Sango." Kagome's voice silenced the clearing, the demons suddenly on edge as the tiny dark haired leader all but purred her right hand's name. Sango smirked and nodded, going to Kagome's waist, then to the men's surprise reaching under her skirt and pulling away the thin fabric that latched onto the skirt and served as an undergarment. This was part of the scheme..the men were too surprised thinking it was a show to realize that Youko was surrounded, too distracted by Sango's pulling Kagome's hair up and removing the heavy leather outer skirt so she was just in a soft shorter light tan one that was so expertly worked it seemed sheer.

That was when Kagome's women descended on Youko and stripped him completely bare. Even his seeds were out of his hair before he could react, not that he could do anything bound as he was. They placed stakes through the bindings, so he was stuck laying out spread eagle, nude..and Kagome said only one more thing. "Don't hurt his tail."

She knew from Kirara and the others how sensitive an appendage like that could be. She didn't want to hurt the man, though humiliating him while she took what she wanted wasn't anything she had a problem with. Now the youkai were starting to stammer and a few were yelling insults, Youko had apparently figured out what was going on and his eyes were wide, ears back as he snarled.

"You..Dare?"

Kagome just smirked, walking towards him as only a predator could, and let her aura out just a little. Youko, despite being a kitsune and well skilled in seduction suddenly found himself throwing his head back with a moan at the feel of her miko aura brushing over him. Some distant part of him grumbled that now he knew how his own prey tended to feel. Shock soon replaced thought though as she sank onto him, a hiss of delight coming from above.

Sango and Kikiyou were greatly amused as were the others at the absolute stillness that had overcome the demons. They had been expecting torture perhaps, but never for a woman to suddenly begin riding Youko, and to see him reduced to helpless, shameless want. Her aura visibly seeped out, holding his own down as she moved at her own steady pace, the only sounds coming from her the soft hissing and sighs of pleasure while Youko was snarling and yipping, reduced to his most base instincts. Demons dreamed of a miko submitting to them, but this..

There was no way for their brains to continue working.

Kagome opened her eyes then, looking up and over her shoulder at the sky and let out a soft curse before taking one hand off Youko's oh so pleasant chest to hold out for Kikiyou. "Bow."

The demons, even Youko pleasure dazed as he was snapped open their eyes thinking the worst as Kikiyou approached and handed Kagome both bow and arrow then stepped back. Without breaking her rocking motion over Youko's hips she drew the arrow back and up towards the sky, it flying with a crackle of her powers and the dull thud in the distance a moment later said she had hit something. Still moving she handed her bow back to Kikiyou. "Get the bird, Shiori."

Impromptu meal taken care of for she knew Shiori could enter and leave her barrier at will without altering it, Kagome continued her pleasures. She was determined not only to fully enjoy this, but to make Youko beg.

Kagome rode Youko for hours, and indeed at some point the demon had snapped and begun to pant and whimper for his own release that she would always deny by a single touch of miko power at the right time, or shifting just so. Finally however she threw her head back as the last of the buildup in her powers flowed out as she climaxed, allowing the silver to do the same with his powerful roar. Lazily she stood up, walking away without a glance as Shiori brought over part of the immense pair of birds Kagome had brought down with a single shot and a wet cloth to clean herself with. Kagome inclined her head, then smirked. "I am done."

The girls wasted no time divesting their chosen males of their clothing and riding them, though they didn't have the same need Kagome did and were done far sooner. The men not chosen were staring, disbelieving and unwilling to look away convinced this could not be reality. Finally however, Kagome smirked and shook her head. It seemed Kirara and her forbidden child companion could go all night...trust fire blooded demons for that. "Kirara. Enough. Dawn is coming."

A pitiful mewl of agreement came before Kirara yowled one last time, Hiei looking ready to kill Kagome for stopping them though he could do nothing. Once the women were all prepared, and had eaten not only Kagome's kill but the remains of the bandit's own food, Kikiyou and Kagome went to each of the girls and placed a hand on their abdomens, killing the seed they'd taken inside so that no unwanted children would be a risk. This more then anything done in front of the demons present had them slack jawed. They had been mere pleasure toys. Kagome smirked, looking back over her shoulder before they left. "Your bonds will loosen in half an hour..but the barrier will stay up until noon."

Then, all of the women left, a third of the bandits still naked and tied down, the others still having to watch where they'd been left.

True to the woman's words they were soon able to snap the strings with ease and dress, though no one dared to even joke about the events. Even Youko was not entirely certain if he was upset or not over what had just happened...

Turned on still? Yes.

Though slowly each of the demons there got an evil smirk at the thought of revisiting the same delicious torture on the woman who had dared think she could use him...not knowing that was the same failure of an idea that always occurred to the prey.

()()()()()()

Relaxed, and quite happy Kagome was smirking when they returned to the village the next day, though she had to fight back a laugh as she gathered with the settlement in the square as they told their sordid tales before the fun part happened...each woman had stolen a trophy.

Kirara had captured a tear gem, and was smug as if she'd just drank a vat of cream over that. Kagome teased her she should pierce her navel and wear it there, and Kirara seemed to be considering it.

Sango had the bat's hat and looked utterly ridiculous prancing about in it, which was the fun.

Kikiyou's eyes danced, snuggled into her prey's haori. She did have a fetish about stealing men's clothing.

Kagome herself though was smirking lazily and when it was her turn she held up a simple bag, her eyes dancing with a sadistic light. "Fox lost his seeds..in all ways."

The women erupted into laughter trust Kagome to take perhaps the only thing that Youko Kurama held as true value. The lazy content look back on Kagome's face was slightly childish, and deceiving one into thinking their queen was a gentle pacifistic soul..instead of one clad in leather but forged of steel.


End file.
